A liquid discharge device includes a liquid discharge head (inkjet head) for discharging liquid (ink) and a liquid circulation device for circulating liquid in a circulation path including the liquid discharge head. The liquid circulation device replenishes ink from an ink replenishing tank to the liquid discharge head and collects the ink from the liquid discharge head to return it to the ink replenishing tank. The liquid circulation device has a pump that uses an actuator becoming deformed according to an applied voltage. The liquid circulation device adjusts a driving voltage to be applied to the actuator constituting the pump by adjusting an output voltage of a booster circuit. Thus, the liquid circulation device adjusts a liquid feed capability of the pump.
However, when the driving voltage applied to the actuator is adjusted by adjusting the output voltage of the booster circuit in this way, it is necessary to provide as many booster circuits as the number of the pumps. As a result, there is a problem that an installation space of the circuit increases.